Toil & Trouble
by Twin Masks
Summary: No one told Mia Vera that bad things came in threes. First, she sees her mother killed. Second, CPS seems to be waiting for any excuse to take her away from her family. Third, apparently the apocalypse is on its way? Thankfully good things come in threes too, in the form of her big sisters, The Charmed Ones. {Sporadic Updates)


"Do you think there's gonna be cake at Maggie's party?"

Mel shot her baby sister an amused glance as she continued to dig through her closet. "Why? You planning on crashing Munchkin?" She joked.

The aforementioned 'Munchkin' Vera grimaced at the name as she sat cross-legged on her sister's bed. Too engrossed in the videogame between her hands to come up with a retort she answered plainly. "No. But if there's cake at the party Maggie will bring some home. I like cake."

Mel held two jackets against her torso, trying to decide which one looked best as she spoke. "Sorority parties aren't exactly known for their cake, I wouldn't get my hopes up."

The young woman turned around and held up a jacket in each hand. "Right or left?"

This time Mia paused her game to look up. "Uhh...left...no right! Definitely right. Magenta is a very date-appropriate color" She declared confidently.

Mel chuckled, "Magenta it is then." And swung the jacket around her shoulders.

Mia nodded before turning her attention back to Bowser's Castle.

She had just slammed Princess Peach with a Blue Shell when she spoke again, frowning in concentration. "What kind of party doesn't have cake anyway? Everybody likes cake."

Busy putting on what little makeup she wore, Mel made faces at herself in the mirror as she responded. "Good question munchkin. Maybe you can ask Maggie once she makes it back from that misogynistic pit of oppression."

Now done, the eldest Vera gave a little spin. "How do I look?"

Again Mia paused her game to answer. Getting up and walking over, she made a show of looking her sister up and down, putting her hand on her chin for good measure. Mia knew what she was going to say already of course. Mel always looked good in whatever she wore; Maggie too.

Mia also knew that Mel could've show up to her date wearing nothing but a garbage bag and Niko would still think Mel was beautiful and vice versa. She thought it was cute that the pair still worried about looking good for each other though. A little dorky, but cute.

Deciding to go all in, Mia gave two enthusiastic thumbs up. "Niko's not gonna be able to keep her hands off you! You're definitely gonna sleepover at her place tonight." She added with a slight nod.

Mel balked at her sister's choice of words. "And just what is _that_ supposed to mean little missy?"

Not at all daunted Mia looked at the woman incredulously. "I turned eleven last week, not two. I know what sex is."

Mel crossed her arms, still not impressed by her baby sister's comment about her (very personal) sex life nor the patronizing tone she'd chosen to use.

Mia kept going. "You're the one always saying sex shouldn't be such a taboo subject in our society so I don't see what the problem is. Besides Maggie says that you always come home _really_ happy after your date night with Niko and that that means that you guys—"

The elder Vera quickly held her hands up in protest. "Alright, alright I get it!"

She was more embarrassed than angry though, with her cheeks only just starting to redden. The image made the younger of the two snicker.

But not a moment later Mel straightened up and crossed her arms again, with a smug look that immediately wiped the smile off Mia's face.

"Speaking of Maggie…"

At those words the girl was instantly nervous. "Yeah…?"

Her sister seemed to be becoming more and more pleased by the minute however. "I can't seem to find my old combat boots. You know, the ones I _specifically_ told Maggie she couldn't use. You remember don't you."

Mia didn't like where this was going at all. Mel was making an intense amount of eye contact now, just waiting for her to crack under the pressure and spill the beans like she always did.

But Mia needed to be strong this time. Maggie was counting on her.

Resisting the truth-telling siren song that was her sister's gaze, Mia turned away quickly. Knowing that she needed to get Mel off of Maggie's tail, she chose her next words very carefully.

"Huh, that's uh…" Mia coughed into her hand and speed-walked back over to her game, to the safety that was Mario Kart. "...that's _**weird**_. Maybe you lost them?" _Nailed it!_

Smelling blood, Mel rounded on her little sister.

"Yeah," Mel said conversationally. "it is weird isn't it." It wasn't hard for her to guess just where her boots were at this point, but she wanted to see just how much longer her little sister could hold out.

Getting down to Mia's eye level she spoke slowly, her voice positively oozing with faux innocence. "You wouldn't happen to know where my boots are, would you Mia?"

She tried her best to look natural, really she did. But despite her best efforts Mia couldn't stop her eyes from darting from her game, to anywhere but the expectant look in her older sister's dark brown eyes.

Mia shook her head vigorously. Unconsciously, her hand had found one of her many inky black curls and started to play with it. Hunching her shoulders, her face hidden in her pajama shirt, she muttered a _very_ convincing. "Nuh uh," in response.

Mel had to work to hold back her laughter and keep her face stoic. "Oh that's too bad.."

Suddenly remembering she wasn't on pause, Mia stole a quick look at her screen and could do nothing but frown. She'd been so busy keeping Mel occupied that Toad had managed to come in front and steal first place. _Dang it!_

She cleared her throat and tried again to steer her sister in the right direction. "Like I said," She suggested encouragingly. "maybe you lost them?" She looked up then, eyes hopeful.

It was no use though because Mel was on a roll. Sounding resigned, she began. "Yeah you're right, I probably lost them."

When Mia breathed an audible sigh of relief she went in for the kill.

"Ya know what, I'm gonna go ask Maggie if she's seen them!"

Mel barely had a chance to take a step before Mia bolted up like a flash to stop her from leaving, catching her by her forearm.

"No don't!" She begged.

Mel looked comically surprised. "Why not munchkin? What's the matter?" The amusement was clear in Mel's voice, but Mia was too focused on her mission to notice.

The poor girl was at a loss. "You can't go 'cause 'cause…!" She trailed off helplessly, not having the slightest idea what to say. Thankfully she was saved from having to lie by the sound of a notoriously squeaky floorboard creaking on the other side of Mel's bedroom door.

At once Mel shot out into the hallway like a bat out of hell, eliciting a scream from the startled Maggie Vera who'd been trying to sneak past in the darkened hallway, and a self-satisfied smirk from the older girl. "Take my boots off!"

The jig now up, Mia peered from behind Mel tentatively. "I'm sorry Maggie," she lamented. "I tried to hold her off but she got passed me."

Having been caught Maggie heaved a sigh. "Please!" She begged. "It's a military-themed party and I don't have anything this ugly."

"I said no." Mel insisted. "And shame on you for bringing Mia into your little closet stealing scheme."

"Yeah!" Mia piped up, both eager to be included in the conversation and happy she wasn't the one being told off. "Shame on you Maggie—"

"You know she can't lie to save her life. If she had to hold me off any longer I'm pretty sure she would've had a stroke."

The littlest Vera was suddenly offended. "Hey! That's not true, I'm a great liar."

Mel wasn't finished with Maggie though. "And why are those Greek parties always themed? Have you thought about that? Psychologically? That they're always pretending to be other people?"

"No, because I actually like to have fun," Maggie said with a smirk.

Seeing her chance Mia came in between the two. Her earlier indignation gone she asked, "While we're on the topic, does this fun involve cake?"

Before Maggie could answer all three girls turned at the sound of their mother's angry cry of "Don't you threaten me!" from her room at the end of the hall. At once, all three of their faces twisted in concern, Mia's hand finding its way back around one of her curls.

The three quietly made their way towards their mother's room. Mel leading the pack with Mia just behind Maggie.

"This is not a witch hunt; it's a reckoning, and I want him out!"

Once their mother hung up Mel stepped into through the doorway and spoke up. "Mom?" She turned around. "What was that about?"

Marisol gave an exasperated sigh before explaining. "Professor Thaine is protesting his suspension. And since Angela Wu can't testify…" She sighed again, clearly upset. The sight of which made Mia upset.

_Dumb old perv!_

Again, Mel spoke first. "Are you okay Mom?" It was Mel who asked the question but all three of them wanted to know.

Marisol gave the trio a soft smile and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. But when Mel shot her a look that said she clearly didn't believe her, she added on; "I'm fine, honestly." This time she smiled, looking at her daughters. "Look at you three. My beautiful girls."

Mia preened at the praise while Maggie gave a little snort next to her. "Okay, did you have a glass of wine or something Mom?"

Marisol rolled her eyes at Maggie. "No."

However when Maggie gave their mother a knowing look she relented. "Okay, one." she waved them over to her on the bed. "Come here."

Not needing to be told twice, Mia dashed over to claim the prime real estate that was her mother's lap. Her sisters followed behind her, though not nearly as enthusiastically.

Marisol chuckled good naturedly and kissed Mia on the forehead, wrapping her up in her arms. "Oh my baby girl" she cooed.

"Scoot over would you baby?" Maggie teased.

"Bite me middle-child." Mia sassed back, still firmly in her mother's grasp.

"Hey, hey no fighting." Their mother admonished lightly. "I'm trying to have a moment here."

There was a quick chorus of "sorry mom" before Marisol continued. "As I was saying... I feel so lucky to be the mother of three special young women," she sighed then, almost longingly, making sure to look at all three of them.

"Special in such different ways. Always remember that- you're better together, your differences are your strengths-"

Maggie started mouthing along with their mother's words and Mia had to hide her giggles behind her hand while Mel bit her lip.

"-and nothing is stronger than your sisterhood. And don't think I don't see when you use it to make fun of me!" The four burst into giggles then.

"Nurture that." Their mother finished fondly.

"Don't worry, Mom, we are all over it," Mel assured her.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we're gonna nurture it so hard— but later, can we go? It's bad enough I'm the only freshman with a curfew."

"Yes, go." Marisol replied, still smiling. Mel and Maggie sent their mother quick 'love you's' as they got up.

"But!" Marisol interjected quickly, stopping the two in their tracks. "I want check-in texts from both of you, especially you Maggie."

"Mom!" Maggie whined.

"Don't you '_mom'_ me." Marisol retorted. "If you're going to be going to these college parties by yourself I need to know you're safe. That means regular check-in texts and a solemn promise from you that you won't overdo it with the alcohol."

Maggie opened her mouth to protest before her mother cut in. "And don't even try telling me there won't be any alcohol at this party. I know how Greek life works."

"Fine." Maggie gave in. "Promise I'll be safe."

Marisol smiled pleasantly. "Good girl." she praised, before turning her attention to her youngest. "Now as for you young lady."

"Me?" Mia asked surprised, moving away from her comfy spot on her mom's lap. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"That's where you're wrong sweetheart because my watch tells me that you should be going to bed right about now. You're grounded remember?"

This time it was Mia's turn to whine. "Aww Mom it's not even 8:30! Do I really have to go to bed so early? It's summer."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," her mother answered flatly. "but maybe next time you'll think of that before you decide to stay up till three in the morning watching a monster movie marathon."

Faced with such iron-clad reasoning Mia pouted a little but didn't protest.

Mel and Maggie, the excellent sisters that they were, exploited her pain on their way out.

"Do the crime do the time Munchkin. Bye mom!"

"Don't feel too bad Mia. If you keep this bedtime up maybe you'll outgrow your hobbit height by the time school starts. Bye mom!"

Not taking that last comment lying down Mia stuck her tongue out at her sister's departing figures.

Marisol simply laughed at their antics. "Now Mia you know they're just teasing."

Mia did know of course. Teasing and joking around was part of being sisters. No matter how they might dig at each other or get on each other's nerves it was only because they loved each other. Even when they were mad at each other they still loved each other.

Mel and Maggie had made sure to explain this to her years ago after the pair had been fighting. Though it was now a mystery to everyone involved just what had started the fight, the end result was the mother of all screaming matches and a symphony of slamming doors.

Little Mia had come running to Marisol in tears, distraught over how _awful _it was that her sisters hated each other now and how _terrible_ it was that they would never be friends again. Marisol, wanting to ease her youngest's fears and equally annoyed at her eldests' squabbling, sat the trio in a room and ordered them to work things out.

Needless to say it was impossible for Mel and Maggie to stay mad at each other when up against their baby sister's somber little sniffles.

They were quick to explain that— of course they didn't _really _hate each other's guts; that was just something they'd said.

And why had they said it? Well because they were angry.

And _why_ were they so angry? Well because…

It took the girls a minute to realize, now embarrassed, that neither of them could remember what had started their fight. Too much had been said between them since then.

By the end of Marisol's mini intervention the Vera sisters had made up and Mia was shedding tears of joy. Maggie, who could never stand to see people cry, was also teary-eyed.

No matter what happened between them, sisters always had each other's backs. The Vera siblings knew that.

Years later Mia Vera still knew this. After all, if Mel and Maggie were really being mean they would've told mom that she'd been using her 3DS without permission.

That didn't mean Mia couldn't give as good as she got though. "I know, I know." She grumbled, still peeved at the prospect of going to bed before nine.

Marisol said nothing and simply started running her fingers through her child's hair. It was a minute before she spoke up. "I meant what I said you know."

Enjoying the feeling of her mother's hand far too much to pay proper attention, Mia sputtered out a confused, "Huh?"

"When I said you girls were special, I meant it."

Mia nodded in acknowledgment. "I know mom."

Marisol took her daughter's much smaller hands into her own then. "That means you too Mia, I hope you know that. Your sisters might be older than you but you're just as special as they are."

Mia scrunched her nose at the word,'_special'._ For Mia that word had taken on a new, not so special meaning that her mom didn't know about.

"I know with your age gap it might feel like you're in your sisters' shadows sometimes, but you have your own wonderful gifts. They might be different from your sisters but they'll be just as amazing. One day you'll see what I mean."

Mia wondered what had brought this on. Maybe her mom did know about the '_special'_ thing.

The girl could only shrug, suddenly finding her mom's bed spread incredibly interesting. That wasn't the right thing to do though because her mother's voice got more serious. "Mia—_Maite_!"

At the sound of her full name Mia straightened up. "I understand mom, honest!"

She scrutinized her a minute before sighing. "Alright, I guess that's enough for today. Now, _**bedtime**_. Come on."

Mia groaned. "Can't I stay just a _little _longer? Please!" She pleaded. There was no way she could go to bed right now.

Marisol stood firm. "I'm afraid not."

"But what if you need help!"

Marisol raised an eyebrow, at once concerned by the particularly desperate tone her daughter's voice had taken. "Help with what sweetie?" She asked gently.

Mia looked away embarrassed. She hadn't meant to yell. "What if you need help with the..._thing_?" She said carefully.

Mel and Maggie were gone so there was really no need to be beating around the magical bush like this, but old habits die hard.

"You're doing it today right." Mia continued quickly, once again not noticing her rising volume. "What if something goes wrong and you need help?! I can help—I won't get in the way, I promise!"

"Hey! Hey!—" Marisol pulled Mia into a tight hug, stroking her curls in a soothing motion. "Breathe okay? What brought this on?" She prodded slowly.

Mia mumbled a subdued "I don't know." Into her mother's shoulder.

"What was that?" Marisol encouraged gently.

Pulling away from her much appreciated hug, Mia had trouble figuring out the proper words for her feelings.

"I'm just…" she began. "I'm just _nervous _I guess." She looked at her mother before quickly choosing to once again stare at her cream colored bedspread.

"I mean this is a big deal. What if you get in trouble with The Man once they find out everything?"

The older woman laughed. "The Man?"

Mia answered cheekily. "Yes mom, that big group of powerful people that gets to decide what everyone can and can't do and makes the world run behind the scenes. _**The Man."**_

Marisol laughed again. "Why don't you let me worry about the Council of Elders lokay?"

"The Man mom, The Man."

"Why don't you let me worry about '_sticking it to The Man_'." She amended.

This time they both laughed.

"I appreciate that you want to help Mia, but this is something that I need to do alone okay? Marisol explained kindly.

Looking a little disappointed Mia nodded in response. "Okay…"

"And I don't want you to worry, that's supposed to be my job. I want you to go to bed and promise me you'll stay in your room no matter what you hear. Alright? You let me handle it"

'_Huh_..._weird'_

Mia had never considered the possibility that the Unbinding spell would be noisey. But then again sometimes spells did come about with a resounding '**BOOM'**. It must've been one of the reasons her mother had chosen to do the spell at night.

"I promise."

Marisol gave a small smile. It could've been described as rueful, but thankfully her daughter didn't notice. "Thank you." She wrapped her youngest in her arms once more and held her tight . "Everything will be alright, I promise."

Despite her mother's assurances Mia couldn't quite get rid of the sinking feeling in her gut.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

_It was a pity that only one of them could know that this would be the last time they'd be together like this_, _because there was so much more left to say._

Once in bed Mia would lay awake for quite some time but despite her best efforts she would fall asleep.

And when she was eventually startled awake by the loud sound of cawing, she would remember the promise she'd made to her mother.

She certainly _wanted_ to keep her promise, but the sinking feeling in her stomach had only grown while she slept and she found herself at war with her desire to listen to her mother and her need to make sure she was safe.

The violent crashing of glass was all she needed to spur herself out of bed and rush up to the attic, her heart beating out of her chest the whole way.

"_**Hear this, I have three!"**_

* * *

When Mel had shown up to her party and all but forced her to leave, Maggie had been a perfectly understandable mix of annoyed and embarrassed.

The minute she'd stepped into her house after almost running face first into a bird however, all she could feel was a deep seeded sense of dread.

It was far, far, far too cold inside—cold enough to see her breath in fact— and she'd said as much. It was also nearly pitch black inside, with not a single light on anywhere in sight, save for the rays of pale moonlight that made their way in. But this only seemed to accentuate the eerie feeling in the air.

The most unsettling of all was that the house was also completely quiet. Too quiet. Unnaturally quiet.

At once Maggie was reminded of the old adage about how a forest will become dead silent when a predator was nearby.

In the back of her mind a little voice screamed at her that something was _very very wrong here_.

"Mom?" Went Mel, but there was no answer, only more crushing silence.

Mel tried again, voice now slightly panicked. "Mom!"

This time they were answered by the heavy sound of the attic door shifting upstairs but still, no mom. No anybody.

"Mia, is that you?" Maggie chimed in, now sufficiently panicked as she and Mel dashed up the stairs.

As they did, a million scenarios passed through Maggie's head, each more frightening and heart stopping than the last. But that still didn't prepare her for exactly what they'd find up in the attic.

The attic was just as dark as the rest of the house, or at least it would've been if it weren't for the attic window being completely _shattered_.

But that wasn't Maggie's first priority at the moment, because in the middle of the destruction, curled up into a little ball and shaking like a leaf, was Mia.

In an instant the sisters were at her side.

"Mia! Mia what happened?!"

But the little girl didn't seem to hear Mel. In fact, as far as Maggie could tell, it looked like Mia didn't even realize they had entered the room at all.

"Mia what's wrong, are you hurt?!"

But still, Mia didn't react.

Her eyes were wide and full of tears, her gaze fixed straight ahead, not once having moved to acknowledge her sisters' presence. She was shaking so hard Maggie was almost worried she was having some kind of seizure. Her little sister's mouth moved, but try as she might Maggie couldn't quite make out what she was saying.

This was _bad, _really bad.

"Mia," Maggie began, reaching for her baby sister's hand in an attempt to bring her back to Earth. She hadn't been expecting the blood. "Mia your hands!"

Mia's hands were _covered_ in the dark red liquid. It stained her pajamas and pooled on the wooden floor beneath her. Her palms were filled with dozens of painful looking fresh cuts and bits of jagged glass. Remnants of the attic window.

"Let me see—!" Mel said before letting out a gasp, shocked at the sight.

It looked terrible, like something out of a slasher film. Some of the cuts were deep and would definitely need stitches.

The woman handled her sister's hands as gently as possible. Mia hardly blinked.

When Mia was six years old she'd broken her arm after an ill-fated bike ride down a particularly steep hill. She'd screamed like a banshee as soon as she'd hit the ground and continued sobbing the whole way to the hospital, only stopping once a nurse had managed to hook her up to some pain relief.

There was no way these cuts didn't hurt like a bitch, but Mia didn't cry out or so much as wince. She just kept mumbling, with a thousand yard stare that had no business being on her face.

_Was this shock? And where was mom? _

Surely she would've come running at the sound of Mia putting her hands through the attic window.

Without thinking Mel quickly threw off her jacket and used it to apply pressure to the wound as best she could.

"_...m...y" _

In the first-aid course Mel had taken last year they mentioned the importance of speaking clearly and calmly to shock victims. "Mia I can't hear you so I'm gonna need you to speak up okay. We need to get mom so we can go to the hospital. Do you know where she is?"

There was more mumbling and Mel didn't have the slightest clue what it meant. Apparently Maggie did though.

"Did, did she just say Mommy?"

Mia hadn't used the word 'mommy' in years.

The girl's mumbling was suddenly much clearer. "Mommy, mommy." Over and over again on a loop.

The middle Vera felt a chill run down her spine. "Mia, Mia where's mommy?" She asked in a low whisper. Though she'd asked the question, she found she was terrified of the answer.

This seemed to snap something in Mia because suddenly she was rocking back and forth and putting her abused hands up to her temples, smearing her face with a violent shade of red. "Mommy, mommy, mommy!" She wailed.

She still wouldn't look at either of them.

She wouldn't tear her eyes away from the attic window.

From the _broken_ attic window.

As though possessed, Mel slowly made her way over to it, looked down...and _screamed_.

She started yelling things like "stay with Mia!" and "call 911!" But Maggie couldn't hear.

She chose not to because _this wasn't real! _

This wasn't really happening. It _couldn't _be happening! It had to be a nightmare, it had to!

Mel tried to stop her from looking, tried to pull her away, but Maggie wouldn't listen because _it wasn't real!_

Strengthened by fear and adrenaline, she managed to push past her sister's defenses.

_Please let this be a nightmare. Please…!_

As she stared down at her mother's lifeless body splayed out on the sidewalk below, surrounded by a halo of broken glass, she could feel bile coming up the back of her throat.

"_**MOM!"**_


End file.
